La Inocencia y La Pureza de Tu Alma
by Maria-sama66
Summary: Hinata una bella mujer de 35 años de cabellera negra con tonos azules y unos hermosos ojos perla, desde que nacio la vida no habia sido buena con ella siempre cargando con el peso del desprecio de su padre Hiashi Hyuuga uno de los mas peligrosos Yakuza de la ciudad de Sunagakure.
1. Prologó

**La Inocencia y La Pureza de Tu Alma**

**_Resumen: Hinata una bella mujer de 35 años de cabellera negra con tonos azules y unos hermosos ojos perla, desde que nacio la vida no habia sido buena con ella siempre cargando con el peso del desprecio de su padre Hiashi Hyuuga uno de los mas peligrosos Yakuza de la ciudad de Sunagakure._**

**_Habiendo logrado escapar de la ira de su progenitor con su madre enferma y su hermana, las tres trataban de seguir y llevar una vida normal y tranquila y poder darle lo mejor a su mas grande tesoro su linda y hermosa hija; que era lo unico que seguia dandole fuerzas para seguir adelante y enfrentar a todas las pruebas peligrosas de la vida y luchar contra todo obstaculo._**

**_Pero a la vez tambien era el mas preciado fruto de aquella union con el unico hombre que a amado en su vida._**

_**Nota: **__Crear esta nueva obra fue gracias a la inspiracion que me provoco una historia yaoi de la pareja SauNaru de otra autora._

* * *

**_Prologó_**

_En una lujosa Mansión._

_\- !ERES UNA MALDITA ZORRA! -espeto con furia descontrolada un hombre._

_\- !Y TU UN ASESINO, TE ODIO! -. grito la quebrada voz de una mujer._

_La sujeto por los hombros con fuerza._

_\- ¡¿COMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARME TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!, YO QUE TE DI TODO, TE ENTREGE MI AMOR! -_

_\- SUELTAME - exclamo intentando liberarse de su agarre._

_Sin soltarla la miraba con odio, tristeza y traición._

_\- ¿Porque me hiciste esto? -murmuro en tono lastimero._

_Ella lo escucho perfectamente._

_\- LO HICE POR AMOR, POR QUE YO LO AMABA, YO NUNCA SENTI NADA POR TI, ¡QUE NO LO ENTIENDES! -_

_\- ¡ERES MI ESPOSA, HACERTE FELIZ ERA MI MAYOR DESEO... - rugio colerico - ANHELABA FORMAR UNA FAMILIA CONTIGO Y ME TRAICIONASTE DE LA PEOR MANERA! -_

_\- ENTIENDELO YO NUNCA SENTI NADA POR TI, NUESTRO MATRIMONIO FUE SOLO UN ACUERDO DE NUESTRAS FAMILIAS Y NADA MAS, YO JAMÁS ME QUISE CASAR CONTIGO! -_

_Esas palabras fue lo peor que habia escuchado, sin dejar de observar el bello rostro que tenia frente suyo, con su puño fuertemente oprimido sin dudarlo la abofeteo. No sintio arrepentimiento alguno de averla golpeado pero al mismo tiempo sentia que algo en su interior habia muerto para siempre._

_Desde el suelo ella con el maquillaje escurriendose por las lagrimas lo fulminaba con desprecio._

_\- Eres un cobarde -_

_\- Me importa una mierda, pero sabes que - rio mirandola con superioridad - tu y yo jamás nos separaremos... si creiste que por averme engañado te liberarias de mi estas muy equicocada, estaremos juntos por siempre en el infierno, querida esposa -_

_Ella quedo lo miro con horror, no podia creer lo que escuchaba._

_\- Nunca te dejare ir... tu eres mia... eres el amor de mi vida... - sonrio de manera siniestra sin delicadeza la sujeto de su largo cabello - de ahora en adelante tendras que ganarte la comida, en casa trabajaras como cualquier otro sirviente, seras mi esclava personal -_

_\- ESTAS DEMENTE! -_

_\- CALLATE PERRA -_

_Le dio otra cachetada._

_\- Como te dije, vas a trabajar como toda una criada y obedeceras todas mis ordenes, si no quieres pasarla muy mal -se burlaba sin piedad - y cuando quiera tenerte en mi lecho, lo haras sin chistar y me daras un heredero digno de mi y que lleve mi sangre -_

_Estaba completamente en shock._

_\- Y lo mas importante ante todos actuaras como toda una amorosa, obediente y sumisa esposa... eso incluye tambien que te vas olvidando de salir de esta casa - la solto de manera brusca alejandose - osea jamas volveras a ver a tu familia, seras mi prisionera para siempre, tu aqui ya no tendras ni voz ni voto -_

_\- Eres un ser despreciable - siseo enfadada._

_\- No me importa lo que digas, mas te vale que obedezcas, por que sino ya sabes quien lo pagara -_

_\- NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UNA MANO ENCIMA - rugio poniendose en pie - SI LO HACES JAMAS TE PERDONARE - golpeaba el pecho de su marido con sus pequeños puños._

_\- Veo que estas dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por tu pequeña bastarda - rio disfrutando de su sufrimiento -_

_\- Hare lo que tu quieras pero no le hagas daño por favor - suplico sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban._

_\- Entonces haras lo que yo te diga mujer -_

_\- Si... lo hare - se dejo caer de rodillas._

_La observo con dolor pero supo ocultarlo muy bien mostrando una mascara de dureza y cinismo._

_\- Entonces que así sea - gruño con odio sin mas la dejo ay en el piso, sin voltear salio cerrando la puerta de un violento portazo._

_Sin levantarse con sus manos cubrio su rostro sin poder controlar mas las lagrimas, lloro y grito todo el dolor que sentia en lo mas ondo su alma - ¡YO NO PEDI ESTO! - rugio desgarradoramente se sentia atrapada en una jaula de oro._

_Detras de la puerta la escucho gritar._

_\- No me arrepiento de nada... eres un infeliz traicionero merecias que te matara... jamas voy a dejarla ir, nunca permitire que me abandone ella es mia -_

* * *

_Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto aue tengo en mente!_ 😊


	2. Capítulo 1: Inicio

**La Inocencia y La Pureza de Tu Alma**

**_Resumen: Hinata una bella mujer de 35 años de cabellera negra con tonos azules y unos hermosos ojos perla, desde que nacio la vida no habia sido buena con ella siempre cargando con el peso del desprecio de su padre Hiashi Hyuuga uno de los mas peligrosos Yakuza de la ciudad de Sunagakure._**

**_Habiendo logrado escapar de la ira de su progenitor con su madre enferma y su hermana, las tres trataban de seguir y llevar una vida normal y tranquila y poder darle lo mejor a su mas grande tesoro su linda y hermosa hija; que era lo unico que seguia dandole fuerzas para seguir adelante y enfrentar a todas las pruebas peligrosas de la vida y luchar contra todo obstaculo._**

**_Pero a la vez tambien era el mas preciado fruto de aquella union con el unico hombre que a amado en su vida._**

_**Nota: **__Crear esta nueva obra fue gracias a la inspiracion que me provoco una historia yaoi de la pareja SauNaru de otra autora._

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Inicio  
**__  
En su vida jamas pretendio llevar un futuro asi, nunca se llego a imaginar que algun dia acabaria vendiendose._

_Al transcurso de los dias la vida, el destino o por obra del propio Kami-sama decidieron que su camino fuera el de ser una prostituta._

_Si tenia sexo por dinero y no le avergonzaba en lo mas minimo, pero tampoco era algo que la llenara de orgullo._

_Vivia en una pequeña isla con su familia que se encontraba en el centro del oceano pero un puente era lo unico que los hacercaba al país mas proximo._

_Hinata hyuga aprendio que uno no siempre uno obtien lo que quiera, ni la vida que le gustaria tener y la suya no seria la excepcion desde niña sufrio tantos maltratos y humillaciones por parte de su padre._

_Pero aun asi seguia adelante con la frente en alto; con el apoyo de su hermana Hanabi y su madre Hannah que padecia de cancér y que apesar de ser una mujer entrada en años seguia biendose joven y muy hermosa, juntas trataban de darle lo mejor a su mas grande tesoro su hija de tan solo 13 años de edad._

_Ha lo largo del tiempo su estadia en esa isla no era precisamente bueno, anteriormente hace mucho tiempo la gente del pueblo padecia decadencia, morian de hambre y de enfermedad, pero que gracias aun hombre llamado Gato llego para supuestamente ayudarlos, dandoles comida y agua; ademas de construir un hospital y una escuela para que los niños pudieran estudiar._

_Con eso se gano completamente la confiaza de la gente._

_Pero con el tiempo ese sujeto mostro su verdadera cara, rebelando su brutal naturaleza, esparcio el abuso y terror en los aldeanos. Gato en realidad era un ruin y temido Yakuza que se dedicaba el narcotrafico y trata de blancas y uno que otro negocio._

_No le sorprendio en lo absoluto que ese hombre supiera de inmediato quienes eran en realidad, ya que su apellido era muy bien conocido entre la mafia, y para que ese Gato las dejara vivir en "su" isla la condicion que impuso fue que trabaja para el osea en pocas palabras que fuese su puta o si preferiria que tanto Hanabi y su hija tambien formen parte del pago por su estadia._

_Obiamente Hinata desecho la oferta comprometiendose unicamente ella, con tal de que no tocara ni a su hermana, ni a su hija._

_Gato la hizo suya de una manera tan brusca y violenta, alegando que era para comprobar cuando deliciosa podia ser, segun sus palabras; quedando satisfecho con el resultado y como su cuerpo estaba bien proporsionado y el busto grande ganaria buen dinero para el._

_Definitivamente la vida no podria ser mas dura e injustacon ella, ni darle mas dolor y sufrimiento del que sentia en lo mas profundo de su corazon._

_Solo le quedaba soñar del recuerdo de aquel gran amor que vivio con el padre de su hija Kokoro._

**_Continuara..._**


	3. Capítulo 2: Hinata Yuhi

**La Inocencia y La Pureza de Tu Alma**

**_Resumen: Hinata una bella mujer de 35 años de cabellera negra con tonos azules y unos hermosos ojos perla, desde que nacio la vida no habia sido buena con ella siempre cargando con el peso del desprecio de su padre Hiashi Hyuuga uno de los mas peligrosos Yakuza de la ciudad de Sunagakure._**

**_Habiendo logrado escapar de la ira de su progenitor con su madre enferma y su hermana, las tres trataban de seguir y llevar una vida normal y tranquila y poder darle lo mejor a su mas grande tesoro su linda y hermosa hija; que era lo unico que seguia dandole fuerzas para seguir adelante y enfrentar a todas las pruebas peligrosas de la vida y luchar contra todo obstaculo._**

**_Pero a la vez tambien era el mas preciado fruto de aquella union con el unico hombre que a amado en su vida._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Hinata Yuhi**

\- Estuviste increible muñequita... - señalo un hombre joven desde la cama de cabellos grises y tatuajes debajo de los ojos- de todas las putas que me he follado... tu siempre has sido la mas fogosa -

\- Hago lo mejor posible Zori - inquirio Hinata abrochandose su corset se alejo de la cama.

El sentia que se ecxitaba de nuevo al ver ese firme y redondo trasero.

La de ojos perla ignoraba como la miraba ese hombre mientras colocaba su falda y sus largas botas de tacon alto.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, abandono la cama yendo hasta ella mostrando su desnudez con orgullo, la beso con rudeza y hambre como si quisiera undirse en lo mas profundo de su boca.

Por costumbre Hinata respondio a ese violento beso, apesar de tener el cuerpo atletico Zori no le provocaba ecxitacion alguna, siendo uno de los guardaespaldas personales de Gato, no podia objetar ni decir nada. Cada vez que este la buscaba para solicitar sus "servicios" que era muy seguidamente. Para la peliazul ese tipo era un rotundo patan y agradecia a Kami-sama que su sadico compañero Waraji que era muy violento con sus compañeras ya que este disfrutaba mucho golpear a las mujeres nunca haya intentado tocarla.

\- Quiero volver a verte la siguiente noche que biene - jadeo Zori rompiendo el beso.

\- Sabes que vernos seguidamente es muy peligroso - lo alejo de ella.

Ese acto lo enfurecio y de manera violenta la tomo del brazo.

\- No te pregunte tu opinion... si te digo que quiero volver a verte lo haces y punto -

De un jalo se safo de su agarre.

-Si alguien nos ve juntos se lo diran a Gato... y sabes que tanto tu como Waraji tienen prohibido tocarme-

\- No me importa acaso crees que por ser la "protegida" de el jefe eso te hace intocable... -

\- Su protegida... si como no- penso Hinata incredula e ironica.

\- Pues te equivocas en esta isla tu no eres nadie y tu apellido carece de valides unicamente eres una mas de las prostitutas que ay en esta maldita isla - el disfrutaba ser cruel con ella y sin remordimiento ni piedad alguna le decia todo aquello - por eso se te paga muy bien y a mi me sobra el dinero y si tengo que pagarte para tener tu cuerpo lo hare cuantas veces se me pegue la gana -

\- Ya que hablas de eso sino me equivoco estuvimos juntos por 6 horas asi que son 500 dolares - inquirio harta de oirlo.

Regreso a la cama buscando sus pantalones saco su billetera.

Hinata con la mano levantada espera impaciente el dinero deseosa de irse de ese lugar.

Mirandola con burla Zori le entregaba uno a uno los billentes.

\- Gracias - furiosa le arrebato el dinero faltante para guardarlo en uno de sus senos.

Zori no hizo mas que reir al verla enojada.

Habiendo acabado su trabajo la ojiperla se encamino a la puerta.

\- No olvides nuestro siguiente encuentro muñequita - le recordo triunfante - mi jefe no puede ser el unico en tener derecho a disfrutarte querida Hinata hyu... o perdon mejor digo Hinata Yuhi ex-reina de belleza jajajaja -

Lo miro de manera extraño no por escucharlo burlarse de ella sino por como se dirigio asi ella.

\- Si, si no te preocupes - afirmo tanjente poniendose su abrigo saliendo cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

Hinata no quiso tomar el elevador y se apresuro en bajar por las escaleras, sin hacer caso paso de largo ante la protesta de la recepcionista. No tenia pensado pagar el hospedaje asegurando que Zori seria el que pagaria, era de muy noche y no habia mucha gente afuera a esas horas solo una que otra de sus compañeras que la saludaban al verla pasar, solamente ellas sabian de sus encuentros secretos con uno de los lacayos de Gato asi que confiaba plenamente en cada una de que jamas dirian nada; pero no podia decir lo mismo de los clientes o de las esposas de estos que por temor a que Gato les hiciera daño a sus familias no dudarian en confesar la verdad.

\- Kami-sama... dame la fuerza para seguir soportando todo esto - susurro de forma lastimera limpiadose una traicionera lagrima.

Capítulo 2: Hinata Yuhi - Parte 1

\- Mejor me apuro en llegar a casa... - se dijo en sus pensamientos - Mamá debe estar preocupada -

Camino mas rapido anciosa de llegar pronto a su hogar.

Al poco rato Hinata vislumbro una pequeña casa, La vida habia sido tan perra con su familia habian escapado de su cruel padre para tener una vida mejor a ese infierno al lado de ese señor.

Pero no se habian equivocado rotundamente.

Ahora se encontraban atrapadas en esa isla, se sentian una vez mas prisioneras pero ahora por Gato, ese desagradable hombre jamas permitirian que se fueran y si llegasen a intentar escapar les costaria su vida. Y eso Hinata no lo permitiria ptimero devia pensar en su enferma madre y su hermana pero mas que todo en su preciada hija Kokoro que solo era una niña de solo apenas 13 años.

Llego a la puerta de esa sencilla casita de ladrillos.

Al entrar vio todo a oscuras asegurando que se encontraban durmiendo ya que era muy tarde, se quito el abrigo y al encender la luz; dio un respingo al ver a su madre sentada en una silla.

\- Madre me asustaste -

\- Gomen nasai, cariño... -

\- ¡Crei que te encontrabas durmiendo! -

\- Ya sabes que cuando tardas en llegar no puedo dormir -

\- ¿Y Hanabi y mi hija?

\- Tu hermana se quedo en el cuarto de la niña para tranquilizarla, estaba muy preocupada por tu tardanza -

Hinata no hizo mas que sonreir al escuchar eso, su hija era tierna siempre preocupandose por su bienestar y que decir de su madre Hannah era una gran mujer como lo era de maternal a pesar del tiempo y su edad seguia manteniendose muy hermosa, las personas aseguraban que ambas se parecian mucho ella poseia una larga melena de un color berenjena oscuro solo con un pequeño mechon blanco que delataba su vejez, le encantaba siempre usar quimonos como el que llevaba puesto de color lila claro.

\- Debes estar muy cansada mamá... por que no te acuestas y descanzas un poco -

\- Estoy bien mi niña no te preocupes por mi -

La observo un largo rato, a veces le dolia ver como se hacia la fuerte delante de ella, pero era evidente que su madre se sentia muy mal; su palidez lo confirmaba el cancer poco a poco iva apagando su vida.

Hinata sufria al ver el estado de Hannah y lo peor de todo es que no podia llevarla a un hospital mucho mejor de los que Gato mando construir, donde si tuvieran el equipo y los medicamentos necesarios para atenderle de inmediato.

A veces odia la vida que les toco tener y la enfermedad de su madre no mejoraba nada, el cancer avanzaba mucho mas; se via mas palida y ojerosa en algunas ocasiones le salia sangre por la nariz y casi no podia ingerir alimento y sufria uno que otro desmayo como tambien dolores y manchas aie parecian moretones, entre las dos hacian todo lo posible por cuidarla ya que Kokoro devia ir a la escuela, las dos intentaban conseguir los medicamentes necesarios o mejor dicho los pocos medicamentes que Gato les entregaba eran una miseria.

Hinata odiaba a Gato con todas sus fuerzas al aprovecharse de la enfermedad de su madre, para poder follarla cada vez que quisiera.

Pero el trato de Gato para con ellas honestamente, no se podia comparar con todo el maltrato que sufrieron exactamente hace 13 años atras, al lado de su despiadado y cruel padre Hiashi Hyuga; era el tiempo en el que habian vivido en Sunagakure y quedo embarazada de Kokoro, escapando a la isla de Gato y donde conocio al que fue y sera el amor de su vida.

Pero eso era otra historia, si su antigua y dolorosa vida de juventud.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_


	4. Capítulo 3: Pasado (FLASHBACK)

**La Inocencia y La Pureza de Tu Alma**

**_Resumen: Hinata una bella mujer de 35 años de cabellera negra con tonos azules y unos hermosos ojos perla, desde que nacio la vida no habia sido buena con ella siempre cargando con el peso del desprecio de su padre Hiashi Hyuuga uno de los mas peligrosos Yakuza de la ciudad de Sunagakure._**

**_Habiendo logrado escapar de la ira de su progenitor con su madre enferma y su hermana, las tres trataban de seguir y llevar una vida normal y tranquila y poder darle lo mejor a su mas grande tesoro su linda y hermosa hija; que era lo unico que seguia dandole fuerzas para seguir adelante y enfrentar a todas las pruebas peligrosas de la vida y luchar contra todo obstaculo._**

**_Pero a la vez tambien era el mas preciado fruto de aquella union con el unico hombre que a amado en su vida._**

_**Nota:**Olvide mencionar un dato sobre la ropa de Hinata como prostiruta, su atuendo es como de la Actriz Monica Bellucci, cuando participo en la pelicula Shoot 'Em Up (La Huída 2007), asi se daran una idea._

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Pasado (FlashBack)**

Abriendo un poco la puerta con cuidado, no queria despertar a las dos figuras que dormian con toda tranquilidad.

Al verificar que tanto su hermana como su hija estaban bien, cerro la puerta tratando de que el pestillo de esta no hiciera ruido. No queria interrumpir el dulce sueño de ambas.

\- Mi niña porque no tomas un baño y despues te vas a dormir un poco... - señalo Hannah - has estado afuera toda la noche, mi amor -.

\- En un momento lo hare Oka-san, mientras tu deberias irte tambien acostar, te vez agotada-

\- Me encuentro perfectamente Hinata, solo estoy un poco cansada, es algo sin importancia -

Ella sin decir mas se fue a dormir.

Hinata la observo irse.

Se sentia impotente al ver al ser que le dio la vida muriendo, ella reprimio las ganas de llorar. La vida de su madre se iva marchitando como una flor sin agua. no sabia que hacer; se sentia acorralada al no poderla ayudar.

Claro que la vida de su madre como la de Hanabi e incluyendo la suya tambien; nunca fueron siempre asi. Eso fue hace muchos años atras, en ese entonces no era prostituta, ni su madre estaba tan enferma y ella y su hermana ivan a la escuela; Hanabi apenas cursaba la secundaria mientras que ella tubo que dejar la universidad, en ese tiempo vivian en una gran mansion, rodeadas de lujo como estaban acostumbradas cualquiera familia que decendian de la Mafia, que lastima que ninguna fue realmente feliz con todas esas comodidades.

\- Quien iva a pensar que cuando tenia 22... mis unicos momentos de felicidad fueron a tu lado - susurro con voz lastimosa dirigiendose a su cuarto.

•••*•••*•••*•••*•••

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_**Sunagakure.**_

_**13 años atras.**_

_**En una lujosa Mansion.**_

_**\- Mas te vale que ganar ese maldito concurso - dijo Hiashi con dureza.**_

_**\- Hai... padre - musito una jovencita temblorosa con la miraba en el piso.**_

_**\- MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO! -**_

_**Golpeo la mesa.**_

_**Dio un brinco ante el grito de su progenitor, dandose valor halzo la mirada para mirarlo, ambas miradas perla chocaron entre si, una mostraba de ira mientras que la otra reflejaba temor.**_

_**\- Escuchame muy bien Hinata, me conviene que el Título de Reina de Belleza sea mio... - se dirigio a un pequeño bar que se encontraba al extremo del despacho.**_

_**\- Ha...Hai -**_

_**\- Y espero que cuando te marches al País de la Luna, regreses como toda una ganadora -**_

_**\- Lo intentare Oto-san - trato de sonar segura.**_

_**\- ES QUE NO QUIERO QUE LO INTENTES, MUCHACHA ESTUPIDA! - espeto arrojando el baso de vodka haciendose pedazos de cristal.**_

_**La peliazul se abrazo a si misma, siempre le aterraba el caracter violento de su padre.**_

_**\- ERES UNA HYUGA, Y LOS HYUGA SIEMPRE LOGRAMOS LO QUE QUEREMOS! -**_

_**Solo atino a sentir con la mirada nuevamente en el piso.**_

_**\- Maldicion! nose por que carajos sigo perdiendo el tiempo - dijo con desden - tu no eres mas que un rotundo fracaso... -**_

_**Hinata sin levantar la cabeza, sentia que las lagrimas querian salirceles de los ojos, pero las contuvo con toda su fuerza.**_

_**\- Desde que eras una niña nunca has podido hacer las cosas bien, Hinata - hablo fríamente con todo el desprecio que sentia - eres la deshonra del Clan; por que no puedes ser como Hanabi -**_

_**Hinata sentia que en cualquier momento romperia en llanto.**_

_**\- He gastado una fortuna en alguien tan insignificante como tu - dijo Hiashi perdiendo la paciencia - contrate a una educadora profecional para que te enseñara a comportarte como toda una señorita de sociedad - siguio atacandola sin piedad - fuiste a una de las mejores universidades de Suna, page mucho dinero por tus malditas clases de ballet -**_

_**\- Lose... O-Oto-san, sniff - dijo con la voz quebrada.**_

_**-VEZ!, a eso me refiero eres; tan devil que todo lo arreglas con lloriqueos estupidos. Por Kami-sama tienes 22 y aun te comportas como una estupida chiquilla de kinder -**_

_**\- ¡Gomen Nasai! sniff, sniff – ya no pudo contenerse.**_

_**\- Suficiente, estoy harto - rodeo el escritorio, sentandose en la silla - deja de llorar y escucha bien lo que te digo y mirame a la cara -**_

_**-Ha...Hai, padre -**_

_**\- Las cosas seran asi, te saque de la universidad por que a llegado el momento de cobrar todas las atenciones, la ropa y la comida... -**_

_**\- Hai -**_

_**\- Y si yo te digo que vas a ser coronada como Reina de Belleza, lo seras y punto - ordeno duramente.**_

_**\- Lo hare, Oto-san -**_

_**\- ¡Callate! y escucha bien, las esposas Hyuga siempre han logrado sus propositos, es algo tradicional y tu madre fue coronada "Miss Mundo" y tu tambien lo seras; sin importar que tu tambien lo lograras eres una Hyuga y conseguiras ese Título-**_

_**A pesar de tener el rostro empapado de lagrimas. Hinata con incredulidad observo a su padre.**_

_**\- Ahora largate de mi vista - inquirio con molestia - la maestra de baila hace una hora que esta esperandote en el salon; dentro de 3 días es el concurso y mas te vale estar bien preparada para ganar... -**_

_**\- Esta bien papá -**_

_**\- Que esperas ahi parada como tonta, anda largate hacer tus responsabilidades, yo estoy muy ocupado con mis negocios como para seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con una estupida como tu -**_

_**\- Gomen... -**_

_**\- ¡HE DICHO QUE TE LARGUES! - rugio perdiendo los estribos.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, Ella rapidamente abandono el despacho; no queria desatar mas la ira de su progenitor.**_

_Continuara__**...**_

* * *

_**Lamento si los hice esperar mucho pero estaba ocupada con otros proyectos. **_


	5. Capítulo 4: Infierno (FLASHBACK)

**La Inocencia y La Pureza de Tu Alma**

**_Resumen: Hinata una bella mujer de 35 años de cabellera negra con tonos azules y unos hermosos ojos perla, desde que nacio la vida no habia sido buena con ella siempre cargando con el peso del desprecio de su padre Hiashi Hyuuga uno de los mas peligrosos Yakuza de la ciudad de Sunagakure._**

**_Habiendo logrado escapar de la ira de su progenitor con su madre enferma y su hermana, las tres trataban de seguir y llevar una vida normal y tranquila y poder darle lo mejor a su mas grande tesoro su linda y hermosa hija; que era lo unico que seguia dandole fuerzas para seguir adelante y enfrentar a todas las pruebas peligrosas de la vida y luchar contra todo obstaculo._**

**_Pero a la vez tambien era el mas preciado fruto de aquella union con el unico hombre que a amado en su vida._**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Infierno (FLASHBACK)

_**Recargando un momento la espalda en la puerta, Hinata suspiro con pesadez; siempre era lo mismo todos los días desde su infancia, su padre no dejaba de menospreciarla y humillarla cada vez que podía y a todo momento.**_

_**Limpiandose las lagrimas de la cara, se alejo del despecho encaminandose a cierta habitacion que conocia de memoria. Durante años su familia vivia en el desierto en la ciudad de Suna, su casa era una gran Mansion muy reluciente como tambien lo era de lujosa que siempre pensaba que todo un ejercito podría vivir en ella; claro que su familia no era cualquir familia, sino que clase de persona en su vida podría llegar a tener el dinero suficiente como para poder disfrutar de todas esas comodidades. A menos de que perteneciera a un Clan muy poderoso, exactamente como el del que ella provenía. Y el suyo era muy reconocido en el mundo Yakuza, Era el gran Clan Hyuga y Hinata era la primogenita de Hannah y Hiashi Hyuga quien era el actual líder de dicho Clan.**_

_**La ojiperla por estar perdida en sus pensamientos, tarde se dio cuenta que choco contra al o mas bien contra alguien, que al levantar la mirada se quedo fría al ver de quien se trataba.**_

_**Frente a ella se hallaba un joven no muy alto, la piel palida y de larga cabellera marron oscuro, su ropa consistia de un traje color crema, sus ojos eran los mismos que los de ella; solo que la diferencia era que los ojos de el la taladraban con frialdad.**_

_**\- K-Konnichi... Konnichiwa, Neji ni-sama - la voz le temblada.**_

_**\- Pequeña estupida, ¡¿que no puedes siquiera ver por donde fregados caminas?! - dijo Neji con desden.**_

_**Hinata encogio los hombros.**_

_**El era nada mas y nada menos que Neji Hyuga, el primo de Hinata dos años mayor que ella y el unico hijo de Hizashi Hyuga, el difunto hermano gemelo de su padre Hiashi.**_

_**\- Tan torpe como siempre Hinata -**_

_**\- Gomen Primo -**_

_**\- Callate! y haste a un lado estorbo - la empujo sin recato - vengo hablar con mi Tío de trabajo, porque yo si trabajo, algo que tu no haces por que eres una completa inutil -**_

_**Se alejo ignorandola totalmente.**_

_**Hinata estaba muy acostumbrada a los desplantes y palabras hirientes de su primo, girandose retomo su camino ya no le importaba que su propia familia la odiara.**_

_**Mientras caminaba recordo aquellas dichas por su Oto-san, que los Hyuga siempre lograban sus propositos como si eso viniera de generaciones anteriores, muchos pensaban que los de sangre Hyuga eran un Clan muy antiguo lo cual eso era una absoluta mentira, de echo la realidad era otra.**_

_**La familia Hyuga de echo ese nombre no valia nada, ni tenia historia alguna que el mundo entero huviera escuchado.**_

_**Hinata se detuvo frente a uno de los cuadros familiares, en la mansion habian muchas pinturas de los líderes anteriores y su descendencia. Pero solo uno poseía mucho mas valor historico de todos aquellos.**_

_**Ante ella se encontraba una majestuosa pintura de su abuela Kaguya Otsutsuki con sus dos hijos mayores Hagoromo Otsutsuki y Hamura Otsutsuki.**_

_**Observo de manera intensa ese cuadro, segun le contaron la familia Otsutsuki era conocida mundialmente; pero la historia sobre ellos era una de las mas tragicas que le huvieran contado.**_

_**•••*•••*•••*•••*•••**_

_**Minutos despues.**_

_**Hinata se apuro en llegar a la habitacion de su Madre.**_

_**\- Maldita puta, estoy harta de cuidarte yo no soy tu criada! - espeto una gruesa voz femenina.**_

_**Despues se escucho un un fuerte golpe que hizo que ella se apresurara en llegar al lugar. Vio la puerta medio abierta y al entrar a esa elegante alcoba con horror descubrio a su Oka-san tirada en el piso con la mano en la mejilla mirando con rencor a Tsume.**_

_**\- La unica puta esta ante mis ojos -**_

_**\- Maldita perra - Tsume la dio una pata haciendo que Hannah arqueara la espalda de dolor.**_

_**Tsume Inuzuka era una de las "Concubinas" o "Queridas" de su Oto-san era una mujer madura viuda y muy ambiciosa con dos hijos, vivia en su casa desde hace muchos años, su cabello era castaño fuerte despeinado y revuelto. En ambos lados de la cara tenia unas marcas rojas, llevaba puesto un elegante vestido verde oscuro con un cinto rojo.**_

_**\- Que el desgraciado de Mi Marido se revuelque contigo no quiere decir que sea realmente tuyo, puta arrastrada. yo sigo siendo su Esposa - dijo triunfante.**_

_**\- Y de nada te sirve serlo. A mi es a la que le da caricias y me lo hace suave - sonrio con superioridad - Quien querria a una esposa "frigida" y enferma, cuando una verdadera mujer como yo puede darle todo el sexo que desee -**_

_**\- Pero yo soy la dueña de su corazón - se levanto enfrentandola.**_

_**\- Y tambien eres dueña de todo el odio y desprecio que tiene, que no hace otra cosa mas que darte violencia y violarte. honestamente no te envidio infeliz jajajaja -**_

_**Hinata estaba atonita ante la discucion de ambas señoras.**_

_**Hannah retuvo los sentimientos que le ocasionaron las burlonas palabras de la castaña, no iva a darle gusto a esa zorra de verla afectada ese golpe bajo.**_

_**La otra no dejaba de reirse en su cara.**_

_**Sin mas ella le escupio en el rostro.**_

_**Tsume estuvo a punto de volver a golpearla.**_

_**Al ver lo que pretendia Hinata corrio, empujandola ocasionando que esta chocara contra el escritorio donde se hayaba una charola con comida y medicamentos haciendo que estos se calleran al suelo ante el brusco golpe.**_

_**\- NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE VUELVAS A PONER UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI MADRE! - grito Hinata enojada.**_

_**\- MALDITA ESCUINCLA ESTUPIDA - rugio enfurecida dandole una cachetada.**_

_**\- !A MI HIJA NO LA GOLPEAS DESGRACIADA! - exclamo Hannah tomandola del pelo.**_

_**\- QUITAME TUS SUSCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA - le dio un puñetazo que la tumbo de nuevo al suelo.**_

_**\- OKA-SAN! - chillo Hinata.**_

_**De pronto una figura imprecisa cruz la puerta de la habitacion con una agilidad que cualquier deportista envidiaria, se abalanzo sobre Tsume.**_

_**\- Kurenai-san... - murmuro Hinata con sorpresa.**_

_**Se trataba de la otra concubina de su padre Hiashi, era una mujer de ojos carmin y un bello vestido del mismo color y cabellera azabache peinada de lado, agarraba a Tsume del pelo aventandola contra el piso. Claro que la engreída de Tsume no se quedo quita que como una fiera jalo tambien el pelo azabache de la otra.**_

_**Las dos luchaban con ferocidad se insultaban, se rasguñaban, se jalaban del cabello, se cacheteaban una a la otra sin cesar, bajo la atenta mirada de ella y de su madre.**_

_**En eso una de las sirvientas al oir tremendo escandolo, entro a la recamara dando una exclamacion de sorpresa y horror al ver a las dos mujeres peleando.  
\- HIASHI-SAMA, HIASHI-SAMA! - grito en busca de su patron.**_

_**\- LARGUETE KURENAI, NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN -**_

_**\- Y DEJAR QUE SIGAS MALTRATON A HANNAH Y A SU HIJA ESTAS LOCA -**_

_**\- Y ESO A TI QUE, NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS - le dio una bofetada.**_

_**Invadida por el coraje Kurenai se quito uno de sus tacones y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeo el rostro de la otra con la punta del tacon.**_

_**En eso Hinata vio entrar a su padre y el terror se apodero de su cuerpo.**_

_**\- ¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS ESTA PASANDON AQUI?! -**_

_**Ambas mujeres frenaron la pelea ante la fuerte e imponente voz de Hiashi.**_

_**El patriarca paseo la mirada por el lugar observando enontrando todo echo un desastre y botellas de medicamentos tirados en el suelo. Despues dirigio su atencion a las dos mujeres su aspecto era deplorable, sus ropas desarregladas con varios moretones y rasguños en sus rostros y el pelo alborotado.**_

_**\- ¿Pregunte que carajos pasa aqui?, y tu Hinata no te dije que te fueras directamente al salón de baile -**_

_**Ella solo agacho la cabeza.**_

_**\- Con un demonio es que nadie es capaz de obedecer las ordenes que yo les doy, piensan que pueden hacer lo que les venga en gana como si yo estuviera pintado -**_

_**Aprovechandose de la situacion Tsume rapidamente fue esta el, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de este.**_

_**\- Hiashi cariño, que bueno que llegaste - dijo coqueta - Kurenai y tu hija me golpearon entre las dos -**_

_**\- Eso es mentira - dijo Kurenai enojada.**_

_**\- Es verdad amor - chillo Tsume - yo solo vine a dejarle la comida y sus medicamentos a Hannah-san. Y tu hija me empujo primero -**_

_**\- Ciníca - al mismo tiempo pensaron Hannah y Kurenai.**_

_**\- ¿Eso es cierto Hinata? - pregunto con enojo.**_

_**Mas ella no dijo nada.**_

_**\- No puedo creer que le creas mas a esa zorra - dijo Hannah aun en el suelo.**_

_**Hiashi la miro y noto claramemte el moreton en su mejilla.**_

_**\- Natsu... - llamo a la criada que se encontraba parada en la puerta.**_

_**-Hai, Hyuga-sama -**_

_**\- Ayuda a mi esposa a levantarse y limpias este desorden inmediatamente - ordeno quitandose a Tsume de encima.**_

_**la chica fue hasta donde se encontraba su señora ayudandole a ponerse de pie. Hinata tambien se paro ayudandole a la empleada.**_

_**\- Y tu Hinata que no vuelva a enterarme que agrediste a Tsume, no se te olvide que ella es tu mayor y le debes respeto -**_

_**\- Hai... padre -**_

_**\- Descuida Hiashi, recuerda que es una muchacha tonta - dijo con burla - solo mira la ropa que trae puesta... -**_

_**Hinata apreto los puños, para ella esto era siempre lo mismo, siempre soportando ese infierno.**_

_**\- Esa blusa de tirantes y muy escotada; con esos pantalones cortos, deja mucho que decir de su persona. Le da una apariencia de ofrecida -**_

_**\- Hiashi te lo advierto, si no sacas a esa perra de aqui te juro que no respondo - dijo Hannah muy molesta.**_

_**\- Uy, si yo solo digo la verdad, no es cierto Hiashi - puso la mano en el pecho de el.**_

_**\- Silencio ni un escandalo mas - dijo malhumorado - tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender, como para perder el tiempo con pleitos de viejas -**_

_**Se hizo un incomodo silencio.**_

_**Hiashi sin mas que decir salio de ahi.**_

_**\- ¿Que esperas? tu tambien fuera de aqui - inquirio Kurenai.**_

_**\- A mi ninguna puta barata me corre -**_

_**\- ¡¿Acaso quieres que lo comprovemos?! - pregunto de forma retadora - por que si es asi, veremos quien resulta ser mucho mas puta que la otra -**_

_**\- Tsk! vete al diablo - bufo saliendo de la habitacion.**_

_**Al ver que la Inuzuka se fue, Hinata se acerco a su madre que en esos momentos se recostaba en la cama, mientras que Natsu aun lado de ella colocaba el Tubo de Suero.**_

_**La joven Hyuga miraba a su madre con tristeza, llevaba mucho tiempo encerrada en esas cuatro paredes sin poder salir al exterior. Eran tantos años de encierro sufriendo abusos y humillaciones y lo peor de todo fue que cayo enferma de Cancér Terminal.**_

_**Hinata no sabia como su fragil y hermosa Oka-san no caia en depresion por tan pesima vida que le toco vivir, los años en esa casa se volvieron un infierno, todo gracias a los maltratos de su padre y de Tsume que cada vez que podia agredia a su madre sin piedad.**_

_**Ella nunca entendio por que su Oto-san al que tanto habia querido desde pequeña, cambio de esa manera volviendose en un hombre amargado, cruel y despiadado, la peliazul lo recordaba alguna vez como un hombre de buen corazón, un amoroso y excelente padre; pero todo eso de un día para se derrumbo, ahora su Oto-san no hacia otra cosa mas que despreciarla y a su Oka-san la mantenia prisionera, la golpeaba y violaba todo el tiempo. De echo de esos horribles encuentros nacio su hermana menor Hanabi que era la unica a la que su padre le daba amor y la mimaba, Hanabi poseia las mismas facciones de el, naciendo con el mismo color de cabello, claro que los ojos perla eran de herencia entre la familia Hyuga.**_

_**\- ¿Te encuentras bien Hannah? - pregunto Kurenai acercandose a la cama.**_

_**\- Hai... estoy bien - se toco la mejilla lastimada - ¿y tu como estas? -**_

_**\- Bien, esa maldita de Tsume ya estoy harta de que siempre este abusando de ti cada vez que le da su gana. Sin importarle que estes enferma -**_

_**\- No te preocupes amiga, se defenderme de ella sin dificultades... cielos estoy muy agotada -**_

_**\- En ese caso Hinata y yo nos retiramos para que descanses -**_

_**\- Ha... Hai - susurro sintiendo los parpados pezados.**_

_**\- My Lady... - llamo Natsu - usted y la señorita Hyuga podrían retirarse, la señora Hyuga necesita descansar - señalo preperando una jeringa.**_

_**\- Que descanses - llendo hasta la puerta.**_

_**\- Durme bien madre - dijo Hinata siguiendola.**_

_**Una vez fuera del cuarto Hinata observo el aspecto de la pelinegra, para ella Kurenai era como una segunda madre, siempre le estaria agradecida por cuidar de su Oka-san.**_

_**\- Estas lista para el Concurso de Belleza, Hinata - inquirio la mayor sonriendo.**_

_**\- Hai -**_

_**\- Sabes me emociona el echo de que llegues a ser coronada como Hannah -**_

_**\- Es una lastima que mamá no podra estar ahí, para entregarme ella misma la corona - señalo triste.**_

_**A la ojicarmin se le partia el corazón al escuchar esas palabras. Desde que recordaba alrededor de 15 años que era el tiempo exacto que vivia en aquella Mansion en otro país.**_

_**Hyuga la mando secuestrar apartandola de su familia y volverla su "Concubina". En aquel entonces aprendio y entendio muchas cosas de muy mala manera, consideraba a Hiashi como un ser sin corazón al maltratar de aquella forma a su mujer y a su hija mayor; cuando ella llego y conocio a Hannah se formado un lazo de amistad inquebrantable entre ellas, Hannah le habia contado el infierno que vivia al lado de Hiashi desde hace muchos años, su relato fue uno de los mas desdichados que llego a oir en su vida y lo fue mas cuando le revelo un terrible secreto que le hizo jurar nunca revelar a nadie. Para la azabache nunca le paso por la cabeza hasta donde podría llegar el odio humano pero ahora ya lo sabia y lo presenciaba en persona.**_

_**\- No te pongas triste Hinata... al menos yo estare a tu lado - intento darle animos - y veras que tu seras la ganadora -**_

_**Hinata le dio un pequeña sonrisa a la mayor, aparte de su Oka-san y su hermana, Kurenai-san la creia capaz de ganar la corana y ser la nueva Miss Mundo.**_

_**\- Bueno sera mejor que te apures en ir al salon de baile - dijo Kurenai recordandole eso - no queremos qie tu padre se enoje mucho mas -**_

_**\- Es verdad, con permiso Kurenai-san - dijo ella girandose empezando a correr.**_

_**Kurenai la vio alejarse.**_

_**\- Mejor tambien me apuro en atenderme las heridas - dijo caminando en direccion contraria.**_

_Continuara…_


	6. Capítulo 5: Gaara (FLASHBACK)

**La Inocencia y La Pureza de Tu Alma**

**_Resumen: Hinata una bella mujer de 35 años de cabellera negra con tonos azules y unos hermosos ojos perla, desde que nacio la vida no habia sido buena con ella siempre cargando con el peso del desprecio de su padre Hiashi Hyuuga uno de los mas peligrosos Yakuza de la ciudad de Sunagakure._**

**_Habiendo logrado escapar de la ira de su progenitor con su madre enferma y su hermana, las tres trataban de seguir y llevar una vida normal y tranquila y poder darle lo mejor a su mas grande tesoro su linda y hermosa hija; que era lo unico que seguia dandole fuerzas para seguir adelante y enfrentar a todas las pruebas peligrosas de la vida y luchar contra todo obstaculo._**

**_Pero a la vez tambien era el mas preciado fruto de aquella union con el unico hombre que a amado en su vida._**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Gaara (FLASHBACK)

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_**Un Día Despues.**_

_**Era medio día y el clima estaba caluroso y los rayos del sol ardían con fuerza, pero apesar de vivir en el desierto eso no impedia que los habitantes de la ciudad de Sunagakure salieran a divertirse en la gran ciudad.**_

_**Hinata en esos momentos se econtraba sentada en en la gran fuente de agua que se hallaba en la Plaza de la ciudad, llevaba puesto un gorro, con una blusa blanca y un shorts negro grisaceo, junto con unas botas largas de cuero negro. La gente pasaba por ahí ignorandola ocupandose en sus propios asuntos, Con su mano izquierda jugaba con el agua, la peliazul parecia distraida y un poco pensativa su estado de animo era precisamente de felicidad. La razón se devia que el momento de su partida habia llegado al fin, esa misma tarde debera tomar el crucero que la llevaria a la Isla de la Luna.**_

_**Era una pena que ella estuviera contenta por eso.**_

_**Justo en ese instante unas sombras se acercaron hasta donde ella se encontraba.**_

_**\- Mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí - dijo una burlona voz de una chica.**_

_**La ojiperla cerro unos minutos los ojos con pesar, reconocia perfectamente esa voz sabiendo bien a quien pertenecia.**_

_**Volteando el rostro ante ella se encontraba una chica de cabello largo y castaño, ojos azabaches y esas peculiares marcas rojas en ambas mejillas, con un sombrero grande y un vestido blanco sin mangas, los zapatos tambien eran blancos y de tacon muy delgado. Detras de ella la seguían dos chicas, una tenia el pelo corto de color castaño claro y los ojos negros a su lado, otra chica de larga cabellera castaña con un fleco en la frente y de grandes ojos marrones.**_

_**\- Hola... Hana... Matsuri-chan y Sari-chan -**_

_**\- Alparecer la suerte me sonrie!, ¿no creen chicas? - dijo Hana a las otras dos.**_

_**\- Muy cierto Hana - dijeron dandole la razón.**_

_**Hinata las observo aburrida, sin hacerles caso se levanto dispuesta a marcharse.**_

_**Hana era nada mas y nada menos que la hija mayor de Tsume, y al igual que su popria madre, era altanera, presumida con aires de despreciando a todo aquel que fuera inferior a su persona. Eso la incluia tambien, la Inuzuka no hacia otra cosa que molestarla todo el tiempo como su Oka-san lo hacia con la de ella.**_

_**\- ¿A donde crees que vaz? - inquirio Hana sujetandola del brazo.**_

_**\- Sueltame - dijo soltandose del agarre.**_

_**\- Sabes Hinata, ni creeas que se me a olvidado que tu y la perra de Kurenai golpearon a mi Madre entre las dos -**_

_**\- Si de golpes hablamos, como le llamarias a todo el maltrato que la tuya le a dado durante años a mi Oka-san?! -**_

_**Ambas chicas se enfrentaron.**_

_**\- Me las vaz a pagar Hinata, quien mierda te has creido -**_

_**\- No me creo Hana, soy Hinata Hyuga, la hija mayor y primogenita del emprezario Hyuga Hiashi - recalco la palabra hija ya cansada de la actitud de la otra - que no se te olvide que mi Padre es quien le esta dando todas las comodidades a tu familia, el te paga los estudios de veterinaria, la ropa que traes puesta, la comida que te llevas a la boca y tambien tus clases de Box... -**_

_**La castaña hizo de todo su auto control para no perder la compostura.**_

_**\- ¿Esta todo bien aqui? - dijo un chico.**_

_**Las cuatro jovencitas se giraron con sorpresa viendo asombradas de quien se trataba.**_

_**\- ¡GAARA-SAMA! - chillaron Sari y Matsuri.**_

_**El recien llegado era ni mas ni menos que Sabaku no Gaara, el hijo menor del difunto Rasa anterior presidente de Sunagakure. Era un apuesto pelirrojo y de preciosos ojos aguamarina, en la parte izquierda de la frente tenia un Kanji y unas profundas ojeras, llevaba puesto un elegante traje negro con corbata y gafas negras.**_

_**\- Y bien ¿que esta pasando aqui? - pregunto serio Gaara.**_

_**\- Nada que le importe al "presidente" - dijo Hana despectivamente.**_

_**La gelida mirada de Gaara la taladro.**_

_**No era la primera vez que Hana tuviera el atrevimiento de hablarle de esa manera, pero el no le dada importancia a las palabras de una chica estirada y prepotente con aires de grandeza.**_

_**\- No pasa nada Gaara-kun - dijo Hinata.**_

_**La mirada del Sabaku se suavizo al dirigir su atencion a la ojiperla.**_

_**\- Hinata me entere que participaras en el concurso de Miss Mundo que se dara en el País de la Luna -**_

_**\- Ha-Hai... todas las decendientes de mi familia por generacion han competido por el Título de Reina de Belleza, y regresan triunfantes segun me conto mi Oka-san - dijo muy apenada.**_

_**\- Estoy seguro de que tu ganaras - dijo Gaara muy seguro de sus palabras - me llena de orgulla que una hermosa mujer como tu sea la representante de mi País -**_

_**\- KYYAAAAAAA! GAARA-SAMA ESTAN GENIAL! - Matsuri y Sari lo miraban con corazones en los ojos.**_

_**\- No digas eso Gaara-kun - dijo Hinata sonrojandose - ay chicas muy bonitas en Suna y en todo el mundo -**_

_**\- Pero ninguna como tu -**_

_**El tiempo parecio detenerse entre ellos.**_

_**\- Asi que lo digo en serio Hinata, si Hyuga-san logro ser Reina tu tambien lo seras -**_

_**\- Es una lastima que no sera asi - dijo Hana mordaz.**_

_**\- A que te refieres Inuzuka! - dijo Gaara molesto por ese comentario.**_

_**\- Tsk, digo es obio no! solo mirenla tiene la piel muy palida, se viste tan mal, como moribunda tan oscura, que es como si fuera un fantasma, no sabe estar a la moda con yo... -**_

_**Hinata agacho la cabeza al oir eso.**_

_**\- Y ademas esta demaciado delgada que cualquiera pensaria que ese anorexica, y su cabello es tan anticuado que da a entender que hemos retrocedido en el tiempo. Kami-sama no podria verse mas ridicula es un completo desastre de pies a cabeza... -**_

_**Gaara se mantenia callado eschando todo lo que esa mujer decia.**_

_**\- Incluso alguien tan importante como tu Gaara-kun, deberias darte cuenta de que nadie podria fijarse en una persona tan sombria e insignificante como lo es Hinata que ademas es una nerd - finalizo Hana disfruntando de humillar a la pelinegra.**_

_**\- Me sorprende que precisamente tu Inuzuka que eres la que saca las peores calificaciones, se llene la boca diciendo una sarta de estupideces como esas - señalo Gaara friamente.**_

_**\- ¿Que dices? - dijo Hana sorprendida.**_

_**Hinata halzo la cabeza mirando asombrada al de cabellos rojos.**_

_**\- Por favor Inuzuka, crees que nadie sabe que compras a los profesores y sabemos muy bien que ya te has acostado con la mayoria -**_

_**\- Pero como te atreves a calumniarme, que sabes con quien te estas metiendo - espeto Hana enfurecida.**_

_**\- Mas bien, tu no olvides con quien estas tratando, te recuerdo que soy el Presidente de Suna y mi familia estan igual de poderosa que los Hyuga -**_

_**Hana lo fulminaba con ojos de fuego.**_

_**\- Tu, y la zorra de Tsume y hasta el drogadicto de tu hermano Kiba, no son mas que unos arrimados -**_

_**Hinata en verdad estaba estupefacta, nunca en su vida se imagino a Gaara enfrentarse a alguien asi y mucho menos por ella, para ella Gaara represantaba una persona admirable, se concian desde niños y era su ejemplo a seguir y lo consideraba su mejor amigo. El podia ser un sujeto de lo mas serio incapaz de llegar a sentir afecto por nadie, pero no era asi le demostro que si sentia humanidad por los demas pero tambien podia llegar a ser un hombre muy peligroso si se le provocaba.**_

_**\- ¡MALDITO INFELIZ! -**_

_**Hana se fue sobre el pelirrojo dispuesta a golpearlo.**_

_**Sorpresivamente Gaara la esquivo haciendose a un lado, y sin poder evitarlo Hana fue a dar directamente a la fuente donde cayo de bruces en el agua.**_

_**\- ¡HANAAA! - gritaron horrorizadas Sari y Matsuri.**_

_**\- Cof, cof, cof - tosia Hana completamente mojada, se quito el sombrero mostrando el rostro machado por el maquillaje.**_

_**La personas que pasaban por alli reian a carcajadas y uno que otro sacaban sus móviles grabando lo sucedido.**_

_**\- Para que aprendas con quien te metes -**_

_**\- Me las vas a pagar desgraciado - dijo con la voz entrecortada.**_

_**\- Haz lo que quieras, las amenazas de una malcriada me tienen sin cuidado -**_

_**\- Te vaz arrepentir de esto, lo juro! -**_

_**\- Hai! Lo que digas... Por cierto Hinata tienes que apurarte en tomar el crucero que te llevara al País de la Luna -**_

_**\- Cielos lo olvide por completo - dijo Hinata sintiendo que el corazón se le salia del pecho.**_

_**\- No te preocupes, en mi limusina llegaras mas rapido a tu casa -**_

_**\- Te lo agradesco, Gaara-kun pero yo puedo tomar un taxi -**_

_**\- Para mi no es molestia, sabes que tratandose de ti hago lo que sea, ademas no creo que a Hiashi-san le haga mucha gracia saber que andas por ahi sola en las calles -**_

_**Hinata ya no tuvo argumentos para negarse aceptar el ofrecimiento de Gaara sabiendo que el tenia mucha razon.**_

_**Ambos se alejaron olvidandose de Hana y sus amigas que le ayudaban a levantarse.**_

_**\- Gaara-sama es todo un caballero - suspiro Matsuri.**_

_**\- Hai, Gaara-sama es la persona mas grandiosa que existe - la apoyo Sari.**_

_**\- Les recuerdo sigo aqui y que estoy empapada par de estupidas - dijo molesta Hana.**_

_**\- Perdon Hana-chan- dijeron al unisono apurandose en salir de la fuente.**_

_**\- IDIOSTAS! USTEDES QUE MIRAN - exclamo Hana bastante enojada a unos chicos que no dejaban de reirse de ella.**_

_**\- Burlense todo lo que quieran, de Hana Inuzuka nadie se rie sin pagar las consecuencias -**_

_**A su lado Sari y Matsuri la observanban muy calladas, conocian el caracter de su jefa y sabian muy bien que no se andaba con jueguitos cuando alguien la dejaba en ridiculo.**_

_**Hana vio a Hinata y Gaara marchandose haciendose una promesa.**_

_**\- Juro que algun dia me las pagaras todas Hinata... - murmuro entre dientes con todo el odio que sentia hacia la Hyuga - esto no se quedara asi, de una forma u otra me cobrare esta humillacion -**_

_**En la limusina.**_

_**Gaara y Hinata se mantenian en silencio camino a la Mansion Hyuga.**_

_**Por el rabillo del ojo el pelirrojo la contemplo unos momentos. Desde que recordaba el y la pelinegra eran amigos desde muy pequeños, en ese entonces el no tenia ningun amigo, los demas niños le rehuian como la peste, por esa razón prefirio mejor estar solo volviendose una persona amargada que rechazaba a todo aquel que se le acercara, preocupandose solo por el mismo, incluso sus hermanos Kankuro y Temari lo describian como un hombre incapaz de llegar a sentir amor verdadero por alguien.**_

_**Hasta el mismo llego a creer eso, claro que eso cambio cuando ella llego a su vida. La ojiperla en aquel entonces era una pequeña niña demaciado timida y encantadora con todo el mundo, sin saber cual fue la razón que la llevo a hacercarse al pelirrojo empeñandose en volverse su amiga.**_

_**\- O-ohayo!... mi nombre es Hinata, ¿quien eres tu? - recordo Gaara a esa linda niña con el pelo corto y un bonito kimono.**_

_**\- Gaara-kun...Gaara-kun -**_

_**\- Eh!, ¿me hablabas Hinata? -**_

_**\- Te decia que ya llegamos a mi casa Gaara-kun -**_

_**\- Oh ok, te deseo mucha suerte Hina-chan -**_

_**Ella se sonrojo por como la llamo.**_

_**Sin pensarlo dos veces Gaara corto la distancia entre ellos y la beso en la mejilla.**_

_**\- A-a-arigato... Ga...Gaara-kun - tartamudeo completamente roja salio disparada como rayo de la limusina.**_

_**El de ojos aguamaria la vio huir con gracia.**_

_**\- Ha donde vamos ahora señor Presidente - dijo el chofer.**_

_**\- Llevame de regreso a casa - ordeno serio.**_

_**\- Hai, señor Presidente -**_

_**Gaara dirigio una ultima mirada a la casa Hyuga.**_

_**\- Como me gustaria que supieras cuanto te amo... Hinata -**_

* * *

_**Continuara...**_


	7. Capítulo 6: El Viaje (FLASHBACK)

**La Inocencia y La Pureza de Tu Alma**

**_Resumen: Hinata una bella mujer de 35 años de cabellera negra con tonos azules y unos hermosos ojos perla, desde que nacio la vida no habia sido buena con ella siempre cargando con el peso del desprecio de su padre Hiashi Hyuuga uno de los mas peligrosos Yakuza de la ciudad de Sunagakure._**

**_Habiendo logrado escapar de la ira de su progenitor con su madre enferma y su hermana, las tres trataban de seguir y llevar una vida normal y tranquila y poder darle lo mejor a su mas grande tesoro su linda y hermosa hija; que era lo unico que seguia dandole fuerzas para seguir adelante y enfrentar a todas las pruebas peligrosas de la vida y luchar contra todo obstaculo._**

**_Pero a la vez tambien era el mas preciado fruto de aquella union con el unico hombre que a amado en su vida._**

* * *

Capítulo 6: El Viaje (FLASHBACK)

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Al entrar en su hogar Hinata aun seguia sonrojada despues de aquel beso que Gaara le habia dado.**_

_**Siempre se apenaba mucho ante las muestras de cariño que el daba, pero para ella era algo muy normal que Gaara le diera su apoyo como lo hacian su Oka-san, Kurenai-san y hasta su hermana Hanabi, pero de todas maneras sentia mucha pena despues de todo ella y el pelirrojo practicamente crecieron juntos. Eran los mejores amigos, casi hermanos.**_

_**Apurandose en subir las escaleras, Hinata preocupada se apresuro en ir a su habitacion, era ya medio día y debia preparar de inmediato su equipaje.**_

_**Solo espero no encontrarme con Padre – dijo muy temerosa.**_

_**En eso al girar por el pasillo retrocedio rapido al ver a su progenitor salir de la habitacion de su Oka-san, por el rasguño que tenia en el rostro, dedujo que otra vez paso algo entre ambos al ver que Hiashi salia furioso y medio desnudo.**_

_**Hinata horrorizada no sabia que hacer al verlo caminar hasta donde ella se encontraba.**_

_**Miro de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar donde esconderse, sorpresivamente una mano cubrio su boca, arrastrandola hasta el armario.**_

_**Ssshh!, no hagas ningun rudio – le dijeron susurrando al oido.**_

_**Tsk, maldita seas Hannah – siseo Hiashi golpeando con fuerza la pared muy cabreado – siempre es lo mismo… –**_

_**Desde el armario Hinata lo observaba y escuchaba lo que decia.**_

_**Hiashi estaba lleno de ira en esos momentos.**_

_**Ni por tu enfermedad, ni por todos los años de esclavitud y dañar a todo lo que haz amado, te doblegas ante ti… -**_

_**Hinata sorprendida lo oia.**_

_**Pero si te empeñas en seguir desafiandome como lo haz echo alrededor de todos estos años, ni por que estes enferma impedira que seguia atormentandote y humillarte hasta conseguir quebrantar tu alma, tal como tu lo hiciste conmigo –**_

_**Alejandose de alli camino al cuarto de una de sus putas.**_

_**Completamente en shock. Hinata salio del armario impactada por todo lo que escucho.**_

_**Cielos, en verdad ese sujeto tiene serios problemas – dijo un chico detrás de la peliazul.**_

_**¿En serio lo crees asi, Kiba? – señalo mirando hacia la voz de su ahora acompañante.**_

_**No lo creo, Hinata, estoy seguro de ello –**_

_**El era Kiba Inuzuka hijo menor de Tsume y el hermano de Hana, un joven de cabellos castaños y las tipicas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, a pesar de tener un carácter aspero con ella siempre mostraba una enorme sonrisa muy sincera todo el tipo. Hinata lo consideraba un gran amigo como Gaara aunque algunas veces le incomodaba la manera que Kiba la miraba en ciertas ocasiones, sin contar que lamentablemente el tenia un serio problema con las drogas y el alcohol e incluso tambien gustaba mucho de las peleas callejeras.**_

_**¿Y que haces aquí?, Hina-chan no deberias estar ya lista para partir con Kurenai-san –**_

_**Oir eso la trajo de regreso al presente.**_

_**No me digas que aun no alistas tu aquipaje –**_

_**Hinata se sonrojo muy apenada.**_

_**No tienes remedio Hinata -**_

_**Que me atrasara, no fue mi culpa Kiba –**_

_**¡Explicate! –**_

_**Mejor preguntaselo a tu Onii-san y que no me moleste mas –**_

_**¿Y ahora que hizo mi hermana? – pregunto de forma cansada.**_

_**Que te lo cuente ella, afortunadamente no paso a mayores si no fuese por Gaara-kun –**_

_**¿Y el Mapache ese sin cejas, que tiene que ver en esto? –**_

_**Ella lo miro serio, sin gustarle la forma como se refirio a Gaara.**_

_**En eso Natsu la criada se hacerco hasta ellos.**_

_**Hinata-sama que bueno que la encuentro, Kurenai-san la esta esperando para irse juntas, la limusina ya esta esperandolas a las dos –**_

_**Que, pero aun no preparo mi maleta –**_

_**No se preocupe por eso señorita, yo me encarge de guardar todo lo que necesite para el viaje -**_

_**Si me disculpas Kiba tengo que apurarme el barco pronto zarpara –**_

_**Despreocupate pienso acompañarte para ir a despedirte – dijo Kiba sonriendo.**_

_**¿De veras? – dijo Hinata sorpredida.**_

_**Yo tambien ire – **_

_**Los dos jovenes voltearon hacia la dulce y calida voz.**_

_**Hanabi –**_

_**Ella ere su linda hermana menor Hanabi Hyuga con los mismos ojos perla el cabello corto y castaño con una flor como adorno en la cabeza, iva vestida con un sencillo y bonito kimono amarillo.**_

_**¿Creias que no te hiria a despedir Onee-chan? –**_

_**La verdad… me resigne a que nadie hiria a despedirnos –**_

_**¿Lo dices por Madre? –**_

_**No solo por ella, sino tambien por Neji onii-san, el jamas a mostrado interes por mi… ademas Oto-san nunca permitiria que Oka-san salga de esta casa nisiquiera si se trata de venir a despedirme a mi –**_

_**Hubo un lapso de silencio.**_

_**No te aflijas por eso Onee-chan – dijo Hanabi animandole.**_

_**Tu hermanita tiene razón Hinata, que importa si Hiashi y el imbecil de Neji no se presentan, ni quien los necesite – declaro Kiba riendose.**_

_**Señorita Hinata, de se prisa – insistio Natsu.**_

_**¿Seguro que tu familia no se molestara si se enteran que me acompañaste hasta el puerto? – pregunto a Kiba insegura.**_

_**Para lo que les importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer – inquirio con amargura.**_

_**Hinata al escucharlo no quiso decir nada mas, se apresuro en ir a la puerta principal, el tiempo estaba contra suya.**_

_**Al salir vio que Kurenai ya se encontraba esperandola aun lado de la pierta abierta de la limusina.**_

_**Gracias al cielo, Hinata apurate que se hace tarde para tomar el barco – dijo Kurenai aliviada de verla.**_

_**La pelinegra rapido bajo los escalones seguida por Kiba y Hanabi.**_

_**Hinata-sama espere, recuerde que Hiashi-sama me dejo a su cuidado – dijo un hombre joven de traje negro acercandose.**_

_**Arigato, **__**Kō-san –**_

_**AKAMARU! – grito Kiba.**_

_**Un enorme perro blanco aparecio corriendo subiendo al vehiculo con su dueño.**_

_**Llevanos al puerto lo mas rapido posible – dijo Kurenai al chofer.**_

_**Hai, señora Kurenai – dijo con seriedad.**_

_**El vehículo arranco su marcha alejandose de la Mansion.**_

_**Natsu y los guardias de seguridad fueron los unicos que les vieron marcharse.**_

_**HLe deseo mucha suerte señorita Hinata – dijo la criada mentalmente.**_

•••_***•••*•••*•••*•••**_

_**Mientras en la halcoba de Tsume.**_

_**Dos sudorosos cuerpos danzaban sobre la cama. **_

_**Ah… ah… si… si… oh, Hiashi eres increible – gemia Tsume descontrolada cavalgando sobre Hiashi.**_

_**El la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura gozando de lo puta que Tsume era con el, incluso le sorprendia que no la haya embarazado hace muchos años.**_

_**Dame mas… mmm… Hiashi, ah, ah, ah... no piensas ah, ir… ah ¿no iras a despedir a tu hija?... oh – **_

_**No me interesa hacer eso - gruño Hiashi atrapando con sus dientes uno de sus pezones.**_

_**Tsume se sentia en la gloria. Hiashi era un excelente amante y muy bueno en la cama, mucho mejor que el inutil de su marido que agradecia a Kami-sama de que estuviera muerto.**_

_**Las cosas siempre eran asi durante esos años, cada vez que queria estar con su mujer o mejor dicho cada vez que le exigia a su esposa que se entregara a el, se negaba, ganandose sus golpes y la tomaba por la fuerza, Hannah no entendia que su paciencia tenia limite y cuando ella lo arruinaba todo iva ya sea con Tsume o con Kurenai para tener sexo y descargar su frustracion, pero no era culpa suya si buscaba la compañía de sus putas, Hannah era la responsable por su terquedad.**_

_**Aun asi…ah… de-deberias… oh, diablos…deberias mostrar un poco de interes – decia la Inuzuka moviendo mas rapido sus caderas.**_

_**A veces desearia dejar de amarte, Hannah – pensaba Hiashi ignorando a la castaña – pero no puedo, mi amor por ti estan grande que duele **__**-**_

•••_***•••*•••*•••*•••**_

_**Al llegar al puerto de Suna.**_

_**Hinata se llevo la sorpresa al ver a mucha gente con carteles y poster con su foto, alavaban y gritaban su nombre. De entre la muchedumbre aparecio Gaara muy sonriente con algunos de sus guardias de seguridad caminando hasta dodne ella se encontraba.**_

_**¿Que es todo esto Gaara-kun? – dijo Hinata que no cabia del asombro de verlo nuevamente cuando hace unos momentos la fue a dejar hasta su casa.**_

_**Pues es obio no, la gente esta feliz por la futura Miss Mundo - **_

_**Gaara-kun, todavia no e ganado la corona –**_

_**No importa de echo ordene publicar la exclusiva en primera plana en todos los periodicos de la ciudad, porque tu ya eres la ganadora Hinata, mereces ser coronada Reina ninguna otra mujer se compara contigo. Eres hermosa, inteligente y bondadosa con todos los que te rodean cualquier hombre esteria orgulloso de poder llegar a ser tu "esposo" –**_

_**Que el pelirrojo le dijera aquellas palabras, la hizo sentirse por primera ves querida e importante para alguien mas, deseaba darle las gracias a Gaara, pero no sabia que hacer o que decirle ya que se le habia echo un nudo en la garganta impidiendole articular palabra alguna e impulsivamente abrazo al ojiaguamarina ya que no se le ocurria que mas hacer.**_

_**Detrás de ellos Kurenai los observaba con una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, habia notado desde hace años que ese chico de cabellos rojos tenia fuertes sentimientos por Hinata y deseaba que algun dia, tal vez la ojiperla pudiera corresponderle.**_

_**Mientras desde su lugar lleno de odio y celos Kiba contemplaba lo sucedido.**_

_**Maldito Mapache… como te atreves a tocar a mi chica – penso odiando a Gaara.**_

_**¡Arigato!, Gaara-kun – dijo con la voz quebrada terminando el abrazo – eres un muy buen amigo -**_

_**¡Amigo!… – retumbo aquella palabra en la mente de Gaara – quisiera ser mucho mas que tu amigo – penso un poco triste.**_

_**Hinata sube de inmediato – llamo Kurenai subiendo al barco seguida por **__**Kō y otros dos guardaespaldas que cargaban el equipaje de ambas.**_

_**Ya oiste Sabaku, Hina-chan debe irse – señalo Kiba mordaz interponiendose en medio de los dos apartandolos - y si la sigues retrasando mas entonces no podra ganar esa corona – **_

_**Gaara lo miro con ojos furios, quien se creia ese cretino para hablarle de esa manera.**_

_**Hinata – insistio Kurenai una vez mas.**_

_**Bueno chicos debo irme, Gaara-kun gracias por todo esto de verdad –**_

_**Como ya te lo he dicho, no tienes que agradecerme, esto lo hago de todo corazón – **_

_**Hinata estaba muy feliz con el, que planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo a modo de despedida y agradecimiento.**_

_**El mundo de Gaara se congelo a su alrededor.**_

_**Suerte, Onee-chan – dijo Hanabi muy feliz por ella**_

_**Adios – dijo Hinata rapidamente el puentecillo.**_

_**Espera Hinata – llamo Kiba corriendo hasta ella.**_

_**Que pa… - volteo sin terminar la frase al sentir la suavidad de unos labios sobre los suyos.**_

_**Kurenai y K**__**ō tenian los ojos abiertos como platos y el resto de los espectadores en el puerto se quedaron completamente mudos.**_

_**Hanabi y Akamaru no mostraban sorpresa alguna, ya que conocian perfecto los sentimientos del chico perro.**_

_**Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Hina-chan – sonrio el Inuzuka rompiendo el beso.**_

_**Hinata con sus manos cubria su boca, estaba sumamente avergonzada que sin saber que decir corrio hasta Kurenai, que aun no salio del asombro.**_

_**Maldito Kiba – siseo Gaara con voz terrorifica.**_

_**Kiba cruzo el puente volteando para ver a la pelinegra una vez mas.**_

_**Bye, bye Hinata – grito Kiba lanzando otro beso.**_

_**El barco se puso en marcha y las gentes se dispersaron por el puerto.**_

_**Invadido por la furia Gaara en dos largas zancadas cogio a Kiba del hombro para hacer que lo viera de frente.**_

_**¡Quien mierda te has creido, Perro Sarnoso! – dijo mordaz.**_

_**Que dijiste Mapache sin Cejas – rugio Kiba.**_

_**El autocontrol de Gaara estallo en pedazos al oir aquello, que sin pensarlo le dio un puñetazo al castaño haciendo que este se tambaleare y cayera bruscamente al suelo.**_

_**Los guardaespaldas quisieron intervenir siendo detenidos al ver la mano levantada de su Jefe, en una clara señal de que no se metieran.**_

_**A mi no me llamas asi drogadicto de porqueria –**_

_**Ja! Lo que pasa es que estas celoso de que besara a Hinata – declaro burlon escupiendo un poco de sangre.**_

_**El pelirro oprimio con fuerza los puños en un claro intento de contener la furia que sentia, recordandose mentalmente que el era el Presidente de Suna y ante cualquier situacion era una persona civilizada, tenia modales y educacion no podia rebajarse al nivel de una cucaracha como lo era Kiba. **_

_**Tu solo eres un pobre diablo sin trabajo ni oficio alguno, que se le hace muy facil gastar el dinero de los Hyuga… – recrimino venenosamente– despilfarras ese dinero que no es tuyo para consumir marihuana y augarte todo el tiempo en alcohol. Sin mencionar que te revuelcas con cualquiera como un perro en celo y lo mas seguro es que ya te contagiaste de algo, tu definitivamemte eres igual de interesado que tu maldita familia –**_

_**La palabras del Presidente de Suna cayeron sobre Kiba como cubeta de agua helada. No iva a tolerar las humillaciones de nadie, de un salto se levanto corrio hasta Gaara dispuesto a tumbarle los malditos dientes.**_

_**El Sabaku fue mas rapido y lo golpeo directo en el abdomen.**_

_**Kiba cayo nuevamente al suelo sujetandose con dolor el estomago ante el violento golpe recibido.**_

_**Para que aprendas con quien te metes, maldito drogadicto – dijo Gaara alejandose de ahí con sus empleados – y mas te vale que mantengas alejadas tus mugres manos de Hinata o juro que te arrepentiras – advirtio lo mas amenazante posible. **_

_**Mn… desgracido infeliz – musito Kiba enfurecido.**_

_**¿Satisfecho? - pregunto Hanabi acercandose – no deviste provocarlo –**_

_**Muy molesto se puso en pie.**_

_**Tsk, se necesita mas que esto para derrotarme – dijo con presuncion.**_

_**¿En serio? Pues claramente se vio que te derribo de un solo golpe – señalo con franqueza.**_

_**Kiba le mando una mirada desafiante.**_

_**Hanabi-chan ¿te vas a poner de parte de Gaara?, ¿oh que? – espeto histerico.**_

_**No estoy de parte de nadie – dijo ella indignada – simplemente pongo en claro la situcion, tanto tu como Gaaara-san deberian desistir en sus intentos por querer conquistar el corazón de Onee-chan, ella solo los ve como sus mejores amigos – finalizo con cansancio en la voz.**_

_**Pues yo no pienso rendirme ante nada ni nadie, y mas si se trata de Gaara. Yo luchare hasta conseguir que Hinata me ame… ella es la mujer de mi vida y tiene que estar conmigo solo conmigo – finalizo el sacando de su pantalon una bolsita con un polvo blanco.**_

_**Hanabi nego con la cabeza no tenia caso discutir, desde hace tiempo era bien sabido que Kiba estaba completamente enamorado de su hermana, aunque ella siempre penso que lo que el Inuzuka sentia por Hinata no era amor. Sino una obsecion enfermiza.**_

_**Kiba fue directo a la limusina mientras se metia aquel polvo a la nariz.**_

_**Akamaru rezagado siguio a su amo.**_

_**Ojala algun dia Onee-chan se de cuenta de lo loco que esta Kiba – susurro Hanabi observando la espalda del pelicastaño, para despues girarse y ver como el crucero se alejaba de las costas de Sunagakure.**_

•••_***•••*•••*•••*•••**_

_**Desde la Mansion Hyuga.**_

_**Hannah miraba atraves de la ventana en direccion a donde se encontraba el oceano, la mujer se veia muy cansada y un poco triste… su enfermedad en esos momentos le hacia parecer destruida.**_

_**¡Suerte, mi niña!… porque ganes o no, yo siempre estare orgullosa de ti – hablo con demaciada melancolia en la voz – me habria gustado mucho ser yo quien te entregara la corona -**_

•••_***•••*•••*•••*•••**_

_**Como si tuviera poderes mentales logro sentir a distancia las palabras de su querida Madre.**_

_**Adios… Oka-san – suspiro disfrutando la brisa del suave viento.**_

_**Desde el varandal Hinata observaba como se alejaban mas y mas del territorio Sunaénse, estaba muy nerviosa ya que serio un largo viaje al País de la Luna.**_

_**Que bueno que nos informaron que decidieron aplazar el concurso dos días mas – declaro Kurenai a su lado.**_

_**K**__**ō y los otros dos guardias se mantenian a una distancia prudente.**_

_**Hinata sintio un poco de tristesa al alejarse de su tierra natal.**_

_**¡ESTUPIDA MIRA LO QUE HAZ ECHO! –**_

_**Ambas pelinegras voltearon al escuchar la estridente voz de otra mujer.**_

_**Discuelpeme señorita… no fue mi intencion – decia una mesera con una clara expresion de horror dibujada en su cara.**_

_**¡ERES UNA ESTUPIDA INCOMPETENTE! VOY HACER QUE TE DESPIDAN POR ESTO! – **_

_**Kami, pero cuanto escandalo esta haciendo esa muchacha – dijo Kurenai un poco sorprendida.**_

_**Hinata observo de pies a cabeza a esa chica. La susodicha poseia el pelo largo hasta la cintura de rubio platino, los ojos claros de un color lavanda y traia puesto un traje de baño entre anarnajado y negro que justo en esos momentos una mancha grande se reflejada en el.**_

_**Onegai! Onegai! Onegai perdone mi torpesa señorita – suplicaba la mesera – necesito del trabajo no haga que me corran -**_

_**¡ESO A MI NO ME IMPORTA! ARRUINASTE MI TRAJE DE BAÑO, QUE VALE MUCHO MAS QUE EL MISERO SUELDO QUE GANAS CARGANDO CHAROLAS - **_

_**Los pasajeros como el resto de los empleados del barco miraban con lastima a la pobre muchachita sin que ninguno hiciera el intento de ir a rescatarla.**_

_**Hinata fruncio el ceño al ver como esa tipa trataba a la otra joven. Creia que solo Hana era la unica mujer escandalosa con aires de grandeza, pero ahora descubria que habia alguien mucho mas dramatica que la chica Inuzuka.**_

_**Por favor… se lo suplico necesito de este trabajo – **_

_**¡CALLATE!, Y ALEJATE DE MI VISTA ¡ESTUPIDA DESARRAPADA! – demando dramatica levantando la mano dispuesta a golpearla.**_

_**De pronto la rubia sintio que alguien la sujetaba, girandose con el rostro transfigurado de ira para ver que osaba detenerla.**_

_**Creo que ella ya te dijo que lo sentia – declaro Hinata sujetandola del brazo – no ay necesidad de llegar a la violencia -**_

_**De un jalon la otra chica se libero del agarre.**_

_**¡!PERO COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME!, QUE NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO –**_

_**Podras ser incluso la mismísima Reina de Inglaterra… pero eso no te da derecho a maltratar a los demas – **_

_**ES SOLO UNA ASQUERO SIRVIENTA! ESTA PARA SERVIRNOS, PARA SIGUIR LAS ORDENES QUE YO DOY! –**_

_**Eso no quiere decir que debas pisotear su integridad como se te antoje –**_

_**MALDITA ENTROMETIDA – rugio la rubia fuera de si.**_

_**En eso un joven de pelo marron y gafas rojas con traje se hacerco directo a ellas.**_

_**Shion-sama tranquilizece esta llamando la atencion –**_

_**¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME TARUHO?, CUANDO SOY ATACADA POR UNAS MUGROSAS MUERTAS DE HAMBRE... –**_

_**El joven ya estaba acostumbrado ante el carácter de su patrona.**_

_**TU ERES MI EMPLEADO; SE SUPONE QUE DEBES DEFENDERME! –**_

_**¿Esta toda bien aquí señores? – el Capitan hizo acto de presencia al informarle lo sucedido.**_

_**No pasa nada Capitan, todo esta en orden – dijo Taruho tomando a Shion de la mano – si nos disculpan nos retiramos… y una vez mas, lo siento –**_

_**Sin hacer caso de las replicas de Shion, Taruho arrastro a la histerica rubia lejos de alli ante la vista de todos.**_

_**Y pensar que venimos a la piscina a descansar – comento cansada Kurenai con un goteron una la cabeza.**_

_**Por otro lado Hinata veia la direccion por donde se fueron la tal Shion y aquel joven.**_

_**Algo en su interior le advertia que devia mantenerse alejada de esa tipa, y presentia que en un futuro le causaria muchos problemas.**_

_Continuara__**…**_


	8. Capítulo 7: ¡¿Kyubi! (FLASHBACK)

_**La Inocencia y La Pureza de Tu Alma by Maria-sama66**_

_**Resumen: Hinata una bella mujer de 35 años de cabellera negra con tonos azules y unos hermosos ojos perla, desde que nacio la vida no habia sido buena con ella siempre cargando con el peso del desprecio de su padre Hiashi Hyuuga uno de los mas peligrosos Yakuza de la ciudad de Sunagakure.**_

_**Habiendo logrado escapar de la ira de su progenitor con su madre enferma y su hermana, las tres trataban de seguir y llevar una vida normal y tranquila y poder darle lo mejor a su mas grande tesoro su linda y hermosa hija; que era lo unico que seguia dandole fuerzas para seguir adelante y enfrentar a todas las pruebas peligrosas de la vida y luchar contra todo obstaculo.**_

_**Pero a la vez tambien era el mas preciado fruto de aquella union con el unico hombre que a amado en su vida.**_

* * *

Capítulo 7: ¡¿Kyubi?! (FLASHBACK)

_**3 días despues.**_

_**El viaje fue largo u agotador pero al fin ya se encontraban en el País de la Luna.**_

_**Los pasajeros ivan bajando del barco.**_

_**Mientras que Hinata se dedico a observar la playa, le asombro solo un poco ver que la isla tenia forma de luna creciente y decido que tal vez del concurso se tomaria un merecido descanzo y disfrutar tomando el sol y sentir el agua salada del mar.**_

_**Ella se sentia agotada despues de estudiar prepararse y practicar su danza de ballet, en el resto del viaje gracias a un hombre con túnica llamado Shabadada y su asistenten fueron los que se encargaron de supervisar y dar lecciones por ordenes del Rey Michiru Tsuki; no solo a ella sino tambien al resto de las demás chicas que ivan a concursar incluyendo a Shion que resulto ser la sobrina de la Condesa Mei Terumi.**_

_**Hinata conocia muy bien ese nombre, Mei Terumi pertenecia a la nobleza y era una mujer muy hermosa, según su Madre ella y Terumi-san compitieron por el Titulo de Reina de Belleza y se habian echo enemigas al haberle ganado la corona a Mei.**_

_**Otro que no le daba buena espina era el tal Shabadaba, ese hombre por muy Ministro que sea del Rey se notaba aleguas de que era un tipo ambicioso.**_

_**\- Solo espero acabar con esto rapido… Kami-sama ayudame y logre ganar, no quiero decepcionar mas a Oto-san – **_

_**Al estar perdida en sus pensamientos la pelinegra no se dio cuenta que Shion se encontraba detrás de ella, la rubia la observaba de pies a cabeza, en su mirada se reflejaba todo el odio que sentia por la ojiperla.**_

_**\- Hinata date prisa – llamo Kurenai ya bajado del barco – debemos ir a instalarnos en el hotel –**_

_**\- Ya voy – grito tomando su bolso.**_

_**Con cuidado cruzo el puente arrandose del barandal.**_

_**Shion se acerco hasta donde hace unos minutos la pelinegra se encontraba parada.**_

_**\- Asquerosa campesina… - siseo mordaz – ni creas que una poquita cosa como tu llegara a ser Reina; no eso no lo voy a permitir hare que regreses a tu rancho de donde nunca debiste salir, ¡ilusa! –**_

_**El viento le agito su larga melena rubia.**_

**•••*•••*•••*•••*•••**

_** Ya habiendose instalado en el hotel Hinata coloco su bolsa en una de las camas.**_

_**La gente del pueblo organizaron un festival a modo de bienvenida hasta habia un circo, ella y Kurenai compraron varios recuerditos y aceptaron gustosas la comida que se les ofrecia. **_

_**\- Cielos si que las personas de aquí son muy hospitalarias – comento Kurenai contenta empezando a acomodar su equipaje – **_

_**\- Según al parecer el Rey Michiro tiene como costumbre realizar fiestas a los turistas que llegan a su isla – inquirio Kō desde la puerta.**_

_**\- Kō-chan, no hace falta que estes aquí – dijo Kurenai volteando – por que no vaz y descanzas, sirve y te diviertes en la fiesta –**_

_**\- ¡Gomen! Yuhi-san – dijo Tokuma uno de los guardaespaldas – pero Hiashi-sama dio ordenes precisas de vigilarlas en todo momento –**_

_**\- En especial a usted señora… – señalo serio Tetsu haciendo acto e presencia en la habitacion -… Hiashi-sama nos exigio no quitarle el ojo de encima –**_

_**La mayor se mantuvo callada no habia nada que objetar, era evidente que Hiashi queria asegurarse de que no se fuera a escapar. Y a donde pretendia que huyera si se encontraba en una isla, allí no tenia forma alguna de poder escapar y regresar con su familia, ella estaba muy lejos de las grandes ciudades.**_

_**Sin nada mas que decir Kurenai retomo su ocupacion de acomodar sus pertenencias.**_

_**\- ¿Gusta que ordene que les traigan algo de beber?, Hinata-sama – dijo Kō descolgando la bocina del telefono.**_

_**\- ¡No gracias! Kō, estamos bien –**_

_**\- En ese caso nos retiramos –**_

_**\- Estaremos aquí afuera – dijo Tetsu dandoles el paso a sus compañeros – si necesitan cualquier cosa nos avisan de inmediato – **_

_**Abandonaron el dormitorio cerrando la puerta tras ello sal salir, dejandoles privacidad a las dos mujeres.**_

_**Hinata se recosto en la cama, suspirando mirando el techo de la habitacion como si fuese lo mas entretenido del mundo.**_

_**\- Al fin ya estamos aquí – susurro por lo bajo.**_

_**\- Hai, ahora es lo mas importante es que te concentres en el concurso Hinata -**_

_**\- Lo se, es solo que a veces… -**_

_**\- ¿Es solo que a veces que cosa? –**_

_**\- Kurenai-san… que me gustaria saber por que razón Oto-san esta empeñado en sea coronada Reina de Belleza, digo el jamas a mostrado interes en asuntos de mujeres –**_

_**La de ojos rojos volteo para verla.**_

_**\- Hinata se que tu padre es un hombre muy severo y exigente, pero ay un movito para querer ese Título –**_

_**Escuchar eso hizo que la ojiperla se enderezara.**_

_**\- Hinata… tu padre ultimamente a estado teniendo muchos problemas, los negocios no le estan saliendo nada bien… - **_

_**Silenciosamente observo serena a la mayor en espera de que se explicara con claridad.**_

_**Kurenai se habia dado cuenta que hablo demás, suspiro de forma pesada dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo hace unos minutos para cruzarce de brazos y mirar de frente a la menor.**_

_**\- Me entere de eso mien… mi-mientras… – apenada Kurenai buscaba las palabras adecuadas no queria entrar en detalles con la muchacha – mira solo se que la molestia de Hiashi se debe a que alguien esta truncando cada uno de sus encargos, cada vez que lograr hacerse de un negocio algo sale mal y caba terminando perdiendo no solo la mercancia sino mucho dinero … -**_

_**Hinata no daba credito a lo que escuchaba.**_

_**Era cierto que la Cervecería Hyuga era un tipo de mascara para ocultar lo que era en realidad, pero le asombrara mucho enterarse que por primera vez que su progenitor tenia problemas ya que cada negociacion significaba el aumento de la inmensa fortuna de la familia. Pero que alguien se osara a robarle en sus narices era absurdo y que eso fuese la causa del enfado de su progenitor le asombraba en lo absoluto; él siempre se mostraba como un hombre fuerte seguro de si mismo que no aceptaba errores, que siempre sabia perfectamente que hacer respecto a las decisiones que tomaba y cuando alguien se atrevia a desafiarlo y declararle la guerra era despiadado jamás se dejaria vencer por nada ni nadie. En el fondo le daba mucha curiosidad querer saber quien era la persona que poseía el suficiente valor para interponerse en el camino de su padre, decirlo hasta sonaba como un mal chiste ya que meterse con Hiashi Hyuga era como enfrentarse al diablo.**_

_**\- ¿Y tiene alguna idea de quien podria ser dicha persona que esta detrás de esos altercados? – **_

_**\- La verdad yo ignoro si lo sabe o no… aunque – decia la mayor un tanto dudosa.**_

_**\- Aunque ¿que? –**_

_**\- Bueno Hinata no estoy segura del todo, pero tu padre esta convencido de que el ''Kyubi'' es quien esta detrás de cada uno de sus negocios fallidos –**_

_**\- ¡Kyubi! – inquirio desconcertada.**_

_**\- Hai, es por asi decirlo el manda más… - **_

_**La menor seguia sin entender.**_

_**\- Veo que no sabes de quien hablo… te lo dire de esta forma, el ''Kyubi'' es el apodo del líder supremo, el jefe de jefes entre los clanes de la Mafia –**_

_**Su mundo se congelo ante esa revelacion.**_

_**La expresion de su cara no daba credito, ella ya habia oido escuchar sobre el "Jefe" de los líderes Yakuza, pero no penso que ese fuese el calificativo que usaban para referirse a él. Aunque tampoco sabia como era su aspecto ni su nombre verdadero, alguna vez le pegunto a su madre si sabia como era esa persona le confirmo que ignoraba de quien podría ser, mucho menos que apariencia tenia; al igual que su padre que tan poco sabia quien era el nuevo jefe de jefes ya que se negaba a salir del país y preferia tratar sus negociaciones a distancia con los otros paices.**_

_**\- ¿Pero como es que esta seguro de que el "Kyubi", es quien esta arruinandolo?, ¿digo esta 100% convencido de que se trata de el? –**_

_**\- No lo se Hinata… tu padre es muy reacio al contar sus asuntos –**_

_**Hinata se mantubo pensativa.**_

_**\- Seria posible, si pudieramos contactar a esa persona –**_

_**\- Perdon! ¿Como dices? – dijo asombrada Kurenai creyo oir mal.**_

_**\- Claro, tal vez si pudieramos hablar con el –**_

_**\- Hinata escuchas lo que dices, estamos hablando del "Kyubi", el jefe de jefes, pretendes llegar he invitarlo a tener una charla amistosa - **_

_**\- ¿Por que no?, si soy una hija de la mafia, la primogenita de un clan yakuza, porque razón no habria de recibirme –**_

_**La ojicarmin no daba credito a lo que estaba escuchando era una locura.**_

_**\- Por dos razones… una, nisiquiera sabes quien pueda ser esa persona… dos, como pretendes contactarlo y perdon que te lo diga, tú nunca has salido de Suna nisiquiera sabes como son las negociones en la mafia –**_

_**\- Pero podría intentarlo - señalo Hinata muy seria que impreciono a la mayor.**_

_**\- ¡Intentarlo! –**_

_**\- Kurenai-san, es cierto que yo jamas he tenido trato alguno con otro yakuza, pero como cualquier otro hijo de la mafia soy una Hyuga y tengo carácter puedo hacer oir mi opinion al respecto… –**_

_**Kurenai estaba sorprendida al ver la tenacidad y decision de la joven.**_

_**\- Hinata… dime una cosa, esto lo haces por tu padre? –**_

_**La menor desvio la mirada sin atreverse a contestar.**_

_**\- Lo haces para que al fin el reconozca de lo que eres capaz de hacer por el, no es asi?! –**_

_**Se hizo el silencio.**_

_**\- Yo… solo quiero que mi familia este en paz –**_

_**\- Cariño es mejor que no nos metamos, dejemos que Hiashi se encarge de ese asunto, ahora debes centrarte en ganar el concurso y regresar a casa –**_

_**\- Sabe Kurenai-san… siempre se lo he querido preguntar pero nunca me atrevi a hacerlo –**_

_**\- Dime de que se trata –**_

_**\- Mi Oto-san… ¿alguna vez le a platicado de sus cosas, es decir le cuenta algo personal? - **_

_**\- Siendo sincera el echo de que yo sea una de sus "amantes" no significa que haga platica conmigo cuando estamos juntos, ya sabes lo que dice "Mis asuntos no son algo que a un mediocre como tu le importe" –**_

_**\- Se ve que ha aprendido a conocer a Oto-san –**_

_**\- En estos 13 años que he estado a su lado, pues si, lo conozco tambien que se de lo que es capaz –**_

_**\- Kurenai-san ¿usted cree que mi padre la quiera?... –**_

_**El rostro de la ojirojo se sonrojo violentamente, no se esperaba semejante pregunta ya que a ella nunca le paso esa posibilidad por la mente.**_

_**\- B-bueno… yo quiero decir – apenada desvio la mirada jugando con sus dedos – …digo si ambos han tenido intimidad infinidad de veces, supongo que él debe de sentir algo por usted –**_

_**\- Bueno en todos estos años a su lado, no creo que sienta nada por mi – declaro indiferente – una cosa es que tenga sexo conmigo, pero a que llegue a tener sentimientos hacia mi persona lo dudo mucho, tal vez se muestra un tanto posesivo y dominante mas no amor – **_

_**No pregunto mas era de esperarse que su Oto-san no podria sentir nada por nadie mas que no fuera su Oka-san. Aunque siempre se ha hecho la pregunta de si realmente la amaba tanto, por que razón la ha mantenido encerrada durante muchos años, sin contar sus constantes golpizas y todas esas ocasiones que abusaba de ella sin piedad alguna; importandole poco su estado de salud. Si en verdad su madre era el gran amor de su vida como tanto repetia, porque nisiquiera con ella que era su hija mayor fruto de ese "amor" dejo de mostrarse como un padre cariñoso y protector que le daba todo lo que quisiera para de un día para el otro, empezar a recibir humillaciones y desprecios mas el echo de ser denigrada como un fracaso y ser la deshonra y vergüenza del Clan Hyuga.**_

_**\- ¿Sera que en algun lugar habra alguien que llegue amarme? – susurro en voz baja.**_

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
